


"I'm not alone."

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Series: Angst? What's Angst? [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Minus jace, Romantic Fluff, he's sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: I decided to do this random thing, despite the fact that I've got...so many prompts in my inbox, and I need to have more like fluff stories on here because most of them are/are going to be very angsty.So pretty much I'm writing short drapples for anyone who comments on my longer story~Every Story Has A Beginning~





	"I'm not alone."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/gifts).



> I decided to do this random thing, despite the fact that I've got...so many prompts in my inbox, and I need to have more like fluff stories on here because most of them are/are going to be very angsty.
> 
> So pretty much I'm writing short drapples for anyone who comments on my longer story
> 
> ~Every Story Has A Beginning~

The party was loud, vibrating against the walls in the dark crowded corner where the majority of their group had migrated to in an effort to get away from the hoards of people on the dance floor. 

Isabelle was helping Simon text a girl, not the smartest thing he’d seen since they were both extremely drunk, and Maia was in the only chair, Clary perched happily on her lap as they whispered to each other. 

Jace was holding onto an unhappy looking female that Magnus didn’t know, staring longingly at his ex girlfriend, who hadn’t so much as glanced at him throughout the night.

And Magnus was leaning against Alec’s side, holding his shot glass with perfectly painted fingers. 

“Darling, are you bored? I know you don’t fancy parties very much,” He asked, leaning over and whispering it into his ear, due to how loud it was. 

“I don’t fancy parties if I’m alone,” Alec smiled at him, wrapping his arm around his waist and tugging him closer. “But I’m not alone, I don’t mind parties as long as you’re here.”  

Magnus gave him a small smile, ducking his face into the crook of Alec’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. He started to pull away a few seconds later, but Alec pulled him back while knocking back a shot. Magnus flushed, but relaxed against him, leaning into his arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, loves! Please let me know in the comments, it's my life source.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna try, until the show gets saved, to catch up on all the comments and write a bunch of mini fics for this series. <3


End file.
